


給予彼此

by CharileAu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharileAu/pseuds/CharileAu
Summary: 在那一個瞬間，James第一次覺得自己老了。人老了無非在各方面求兩個字，安穩。無論是家庭、事業還是生活，James開始渴求安穩。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 1





	給予彼此

James無意間看到Sulu和他丈夫、女兒的溫馨家庭時刻。

也是在那一個瞬間，James第一次覺得自己老了。人老了無非在各方面求兩個字，安穩。無論是家庭、事業還是生活，James開始渴求安穩。

安穩原先在James這裏是個挺陌生的概念，安穩意味著什麽呢？一間簡約設計的辦公室，會有很大的落地玻璃窗，然後一張玻璃桌子和皮革椅子，也許桌子上要有些奇奇怪怪的，利用科學原理製成的飾品，那些玻璃球或者金屬條要隨著透進來的光和塵有節奏地擺舞。

桌上的PADD不時會有秘書傳來的，要簽名的文件。每星期要去參加定期的行政會議，在讓無聊啃噬自己前，James會先采取行動——散會，然後回到辦公室，看著在櫃子上的，進取號的模型， 啜饮一口咖啡，嘆息舊日風光。

然後他會回家，不是二人宿舍，而是真真正正，有一塊毛茸茸地毯的家。但厨房不會有妻子在忙活，也不會有小孩在房間裏做功課或哭喊大叫，只有自己，向來只有自己。換上舒適的衣物，翻開一本Spock送他的書，不要是莎士比亞，也不要是狄更斯，最好是些帶哲理性、批判性思維的書，然後讓時間和文字掌管精神。

所以當James心裏萌生出“渴求安穩”這種想法時，他自己嚇了一大跳，這聼上去太不James T. Kirk了，至少聽起來不像Captain James T. Kirk。

於是他無比感激先進科技部，研究出了穿越星雲的方法，這再次點燃起了自己對無盡太空的好奇。於是他一發不可收拾，進取號明明還有兩年才能正式啓航，James卻早已把心寄托在廣袤的星河裏，讓月亮為引，帶自己到遠方的謎團去。

McCoy瞄了他一眼，一下子就知道他心裏在想什麽，無奈道：“你還真想再回到那上面去。”

是的，回到。

McCoy拍拍James的肩膀，道：“你還有兩年，我還剩兩年在地上。”又把剩下的瑪格麗特干了，似乎想一醉解千愁。

老骨頭總是對執行太空任務表現出一副不情願的樣子。Spock在他們彼此還不太熟悉時問過McCoy，既然不願意執行太空任務，爲什麽還要加入星際艦隊？

只有James知道這問題的答案是不可言喻的，大概只有那個鬍子拉碴、滿身酒氣的McCoy能解答。但那時距離現在也不知不覺過了很久，久到小樹苗能長成矮樹，久到那時一無所有，把靈魂寄托在酒精的老骨頭終於找到了家。

找到了家，找到了安穩。

於是James笑了笑，欣慰地看著McCoy，McCoy也似乎感受到了有道炙熱的目光透析了他的靈魂，便不自在地回頭看著James，然後發現了那雙湛藍眼睛正看著自己。

McCoy以爲是剛剛自己的那句“還剩兩年”刺激到了James，便推了推他，道：“行了，你哪次出任務，我不是你的首席醫療官？K......Jim。”

他走前幫James拿走他喝光的酒杯，到門口時喊道：“我有場講座，三個小時，記得幫我買份晚餐！”然後頭也不回地走出這個小交際廰。

McCoy剛剛想稱呼James作Kiddo。James剛入學時，還是個找不著自己定位的迷茫年輕人，於是McCoy用“kiddo”來調侃取笑他。

但不知不覺，James也活出了自己。他父親的榮耀、派克艦長的期望，一切一切，他都不需要再把這些事情背在肩上，他挑挑撿撿，最終從中拼貼出James T. Kirk。

所以，McCoy心想，他大概再也不會稱呼James作kiddo了，因為不知不覺，James也成為了自己的主心骨。

在外太空，聼他的指揮，同時看著他不讓他出事。

所以歸宿感不一定是因爲一個地方而產生，可以是因爲一個人。

這確實花了McCoy一段時間去想明白。他很早就結婚，生了個可愛活潑的女孩，他以為這就是家，以為老婆孩子熱炕頭就是歸宿感，但婚姻的失敗收場劈頭蓋臉地罵了他一頓。

他以為從此以後“家”這個字會與他無緣，會就此開始在太空的流浪、科研生活。但事實是，James帶領的進取號，竟然要比那個在愛荷華的公寓要溫暖。

“Dr McCoy？Are you still with us？”幾個紅衣學員忍不住關心問道。

McCoy一下子回過神來，確實是他走神了。他清了清嗓子，把專注力放在簡報上，但他不禁神遊，一會兒Jim給自己會買什麼晚餐呢？大概是老樣子，燉菜。

而且不要有胡蘿蔔。

James確實記得McCoy的燉菜不要有胡蘿蔔。

他拿著紙袋漫步走回宿舍，忽然覺得現在這樣的生活，和自己預想的安穩生活沒什麼兩樣。

如果是這樣的話，那麼James覺得自己可能不會再排斥自己，想要安穩生活的想法了。至少他不會抗拒，因為這和以往，作為學員和McCoy一起生活的節奏一樣。

Jame回到了那個剛剛好容得下兩個人的宿舍。

McCoy遲到了，三個小時被他拖成三個半小時。James想，要麽是Bones太囉嗦，要麽是學員們纏著他問問題。

“我快餓死了Jim，那群小鬼真是，一大簍子問題。”宿舍的門感應到來者便直接打開，McCoy用他標志性的南方口音吐槽。James下意識去看，發現Bones原來早已把常服脫下，換上了他的深藍制服。

James更愛他的常服，那件皮夾克和項鏈，似乎是他永遠不會出錯的搭配。那件衣服就在他衣櫃的最左手邊，其餘的是醫學部制服和深藍制服，他的飾品都被藏在了一個銀色的匣子裏，連著那套久遠的紅色校服永久地封存在衣櫃底。

他的睡衣是一件洗得領口有點變形的T恤，果不其然，現在Bones穿著那件T恤，坐在案前大快朵頤。

McCoy打開食盒，食盒自内升起一股蒸汽。還是溫熱的，看來是Jim熱心幫他溫過了，這給了McCoy疲勞的身體和心靈莫大的安慰。他忽然想起了以前在老家時會幫他溫熱一碗燉湯的妻子。

都是以前的事了。

等McCoy消滅完燉菜，夜幕已經落下。最近沒有工作，不必占用自己的晚間時間，他便想到好幾個消磨時間的好去處，但他思來想去，發現自己其實只想坐在床上生根發芽。

“Bones？明天有空嗎？”James問道。

McCoy扭頭，發現James也躺到了床上去，仰著頭，明明正看著天花板卻像在仰望星空。

“怎麼了？”

“沒什麼？就是明天我們也沒什麼事做，要不去看電影吧？”James的語速突然變快。

McCoy輕輕笑了一聲，道：“可以啊。”


End file.
